


A glance in the light

by hermeticWyrd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And really short, I think it's all, I'm hella late but I'm trying, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M, Pre-Relationship, bg bokuaka in the third story, irrelevant title is irrelevant, they're also pretty silly, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermeticWyrd/pseuds/hermeticWyrd
Summary: A small collection of prompts for KuroDai Week 2017.





	1. Day 2: Sports Swap AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An honest(?) attempt at bowling.
> 
> aka a very loose interpretation of a sports swap au

As part of their tour of Tokyo, the Nekoma Boys’ Volleyball Club took Karasuno to a bowling alley which Daichi thought was a bit random but a different change of pace from the usual.

Daichi blinked as they entered the establishment, taking in the arcade and the noise of pins being knocked over. Kuroo tilted his head towards Daichi as they walked towards the counter and said, “Ready to knock some pins down?”

“Will your poor noodle arms be able to hold a bowling ball?” Daichi challenged.

Kuroo shot back “Well Sawamura-san, I think I definitely have the finesse to bowl a perfect game.”

The two captains stopped walking and faced each other as Daichi said, “May the best volleyball team win.” They reached their right hands out and squeezed each other’s hands as hard as they could.

\-----  


Daichi groaned as yet another ball fell into the gutter.

“Are you sure you don’t want the railings up?” Suga asked.

“Yes,” Daichi said through gritted teeth as he watched the ball follow the path of its predecessors, knocking down no pins just as the others have done. “I’m sure.”

Suga gave him one of Suga’s patented “Are You Serious” stares.

“I will not lose to someone whose balls are going slower than a sloth at the DMV.” Daichi defends himself. To add to his argument, he pointed at the lane where Kuroo was playing and was pleased to find that the ball Kuroo just thrown was going at a leisurely pace into the gutter.

Sighing, Suga takes a ball, steps up to the line and throws it in one smooth motion. Eight of the pins fall and he makes a tiny triumphant fist. As he picks up another ball Suga responds, “Some competition is fun and all but this is a bit ridiculous.”

“And I agree,” Yaku said as he forcefully dragged Kuroo behind him. “I paid for another lane and had them put up the railings so Kuroo and Sawamura-san can play together.”

Suga smiled and Asahi gave out a sigh. “I really appreciate that!” said Suga. “How much do I owe you for-“

Yaku shakes his head. “You’re good. Honestly, getting this guy out of my way is good enough payment for me.”

Suga turns to Daichi and beams. “Well, there you go Daichi! You and Kuroo-san can have as much fun competing with each in your own lane. See ya!”

\-----  


Daichi gave out a quiet groan as he picked up one of his bowling balls from the ball return rack. Kuroo snorted and said, “What happened to your strength, Sawamura-san?”

“I thought your finesse was going to get you a perfect game?” Daichi countered.

Kuroo scrunched up his face and quickly smoothed it out as he replied, “It looks like your strength is going out as well as your height. That handshake wasn’t as tight as the first time we shook hands.”

Daichi turned his head toward Kuroo in outrage. “Are you calling me an old man? You’re a month older than me!” The other boy just shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just calling it as it is, Sawamura-san.”

As Daichi was about to counter, Kai appears in between them. “We’re adding a few more people to your lane, if you kids don’t mind,” Kai says as he enters Lev, Inuoka and Hinata’s name into the scoring machine.

At this remark, a silence fell and Daichi looked up as Hinata and Inuoka came closer. “Maybe, we can play like other people,” he reluctantly conceded and tilted his head up towards Kuroo. The other boy grimaced and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not seen: Kuroo trying to lift Daichi's other ball while carrying his ball. Emphasis on trying.
> 
> I think I saw a post on tumblr before about how Kuroo calls Daichi "Sa'amura-san" when he teases him but I can't seem to find that post. Maybe I'm just seeing things?


	2. Day 4: Blind date

Daichi steps off the elevator and heads down the hallway, taking a left at the fork. Continuing down the hallway, he spots the entrance that he was looking for and enters the dim restaurant. He quickly examined the lobby to see if he could identify his blind date but instead a Kuroo was found. “Kuroo! Fancy meeting you here,” Daichi said. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, since you asked, I’m here on a date. A blind date to be exact.” Kuroo boasted. He puffed his chest out and nodded.

Daichi blinks in surprise. “What a coincidence!”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “How unexpected, Sawamura-san. I would’ve thought that you’ll only go on dates with someone you know.” 

Daichi could only laugh and scratched his neck at this remark. “I believe Suga was making an intervention. Asahi was only there for support.” 

A hostess comes up to them and asks how many was in their party. “Four,” Kuroo answers. “Might as well catch up with each other while we wait for our dates. Agree?”

“Sure.” Daichi smiles and agrees.

\-----

While waiting for their food to arrive, a vibration in Daichi’s pocket alerts him to a text message.

##### From: Suga

> How’s your date going? (*・∀-)☆

 

##### To: Suga

> They never showed but I’m with Kuroo rn

 

It’s another five minutes before Daichi gets a reply from Suga.

 

##### From: Suga

> Hahahahahahaha have fun ～(^з^)-☆

 

As Daichi stares at the odd message, Kuroo shifts in his seat and asks, “So how much info did your friends tell you about your blind date?”

“Suga only said that I would recognize my date when I saw them. How about you?”

“Yaku just told me to show up late at 7 for a date, to sink or swim and that he hoped I was one of those cats that could swim.” Kuroo paused and pondered for a second. “Kai also showed up to help me with my hair,” he added brightly.

Daichi squints at Kuroo’s head. As far as he could tell, Kuroo’s hair looked the same as it did the last time they saw each other, at Tokyo Nationals, and just as messy as when they first met. “I see,” Daichi says haltingly. 

Kuroo laughs. “Well, he tried combing it but the comb got stuck and his face got scarier and scarier with each attempt. It felt like he was getting close to nirvana!” At this, he laughs again and continued, “And then I managed to flee and hightail it to this restaurant.”

“And now here we are,” Daichi says. Kuroo agrees, “Maybe we need friends who’re less generous with details?”

\-----

Dinner winds to an end and Daichi finds himself wanting to prolong this moment with Kuroo. _I don’t know if I’ll have another chance to be with Kuroo like this._ Eventually, their dishes are cleared and they rise to pay the bill.

Kuroo and Daichi exit the restaurant in silence before Kuroo speaks up. “So,” Kuroo shifts his eyes and begins fidgeting with his coat.

Daichi thinks about mirroring what Kuroo just said before settling on a different response. “I had a lot of fun tonight, Kuroo. Probably more fun than if my actual date showed up.”

Kuroo’s face lit up. “Does that mean you’ll be interested in eating another dinner together?” he blurts out.

“Well,” Daichi pauses and laughs as Kuroo’s face drops, “that sounds good to me. How about next Saturday?”

The other man tries to compose his face and straightens up. “Sure, sure. I know a good ramen place nearby.” The pair reaches the ground floor and before heading off to different directions, faced each other. “Until next time?” Kuroo asks, hope evident in his voice and face.

Daichi grins. “Until next time.”

 

 

 

#####  From: Suga

> So did you get a second date with Kuroo???????????!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out formatting??


	3. Day 5: Fake Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet is made.

“Bro, what should I do for my one month anniversary with Akaashi?”

Kuroo looked up from where he was lounging by the window over to where Bokuto was flopped over the couch with legs dangling over the armrest. “Why are you asking me when Akaashi’s right here?”

“Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san has a point.”

“You didn’t have to add that first part. Besides, I’m not a pain. I’m always a nice person.”

Bokuto pushed himself off the couch and glares at the two of them. “Hey, hey, hey! Let’s get back to the topic.”

“I’ll be happy to help you, bro.”

Akaashi made a face. “Somehow, I highly doubt that. What experience do you have with relationships?”

“Oh, true! None of your partners lasted longer than two weeks.” 

Kuroo quickly sat up. “I resent this attack on my character!”

Bokuto put his hands up. “I’m just telling it as it is, my bro.”

“Besides, who would want to date the pain?” Akaashi smirked.

“Listen, I don’t really have time for that right now. I’m busy enough with school and volleyball.”

Akaashi quirked an eyebrow. “Bokuto-san and I have the same obligations and we’re together now.”

“Yea! So your excuses don’t count!”

Frowning, Kuroo asks, “Are you implying that I’m incapable of having relationships?”

“Possibly,” Bokuto dragged out the word.

Kuroo stood up and walked over to where Bokuto was sitting. “You wanna make a bet?” he snarled. 

“Yea! I bet 10,000 yen that you wouldn’t last in relationship for a month!”

 

 

“And so that is why I’m asking you, my precious roommate,” Kuroo pauses for dramatic effect, “help me win this bet with Bokuto!”

“By being your fake boyfriend,” Daichi says in a deadpan manner. 

“By being my fake boyfriend,” Kuroo repeats cheerfully. “So will you do it?” 

Daichi crossed his arms. In the time that he had gotten to know Bokuto and Kuroo, he came to learn to expect all sorts of shenanigans. Sometimes it was all in good fun but usually there was more bad ideas that were downright dumb. He would mark this bet as one of those Dumb Bad Ideas. “And why should I be your fake boyfriend? Isn’t it enough that I have you as my roommate?”

Kuroo raised his finger. “First of all, I’m a delight. Second of all, if we win this bet, it’ll be easy money. I’ll give you a quarter of the winnings.” At this, Daichi raised his right eyebrow.

“Fine, fine, fine. Half?”

Getting 5000 yen seems worthwhile, especially since Bokuto was going to pay for it. Daichi was still miffed at the last prank that he and Kuroo tried to pull on him, resulting in a set of ruined clothes and five hours of his life that he’s never going to get back. He glanced at Kuroo who seemed to be sweating more than usual and was squirming from where he was seated on their couch. 

“Half of the money and a free favor, good for anything!”

Good for anything? Even better. Daichi gave a twisted smile and raised his right arm. “You have a deal.”


End file.
